oblīviō
by ZJeM
Summary: Postrzępiona maska jest lepsza, niż sama bezbronna prawda.


**Uwaga:** _Olimpijscy Herosi_ – Rick Riordan

* * *

 **Od autorki:** Jeśli dzieciaki nie wiedzą jeszcze, czym jest seks oralny, zapraszam za parę lat.

* * *

 _ **oblīviō**_

* * *

Zamyka drzwi na zamek. Czuje, jak on delikatnie odgarnia warkocz na bok, a jego usta zamierają tuż nad rozgrzaną skórą na jej karku w niemym oczekiwaniu. Czuje siłę ramion oplatających się w jej pasie i ciepło dłoni gniotących bluzkę na chciwej ścieżkę w górę jej ciała.

Rozluźnia choć trochę spięte ramiona i pozwala dopełnić dzieła sile bezwładności, osuwając się miękko w ciężar masy nieznajomego. Tak jest lepiej. O wiele łatwiej jest pokazać tę twarz komuś, na kim zależy jej nie bardziej, niż na kimkolwiek, tylko z tytułu tego, że też jest człowiekiem. W chwilach takich jak ta wolałaby być marnym posągiem. One nie muszą przynajmniej dźwigać na swoich barkach ciężaru własnej słabości.

Młody mężczyzna wpija się łapczywie w jej szyję. Odruch, kolejny ślepy impuls, i dziewczyna przechyla bezmyślnie głowę w stronę źródła pieszczoty. Czuje wyraźnie nacisk jego niecierpliwego ciała na swoim, wyczuwa najdrobniejsze, pospieszne muśnięcia gorących palców na skórze, gdy dobierają się do guzików koszuli.

Sięga za siebie i przesuwa powoli dłoń po jego pośladku, schodząc niespiesznie w dół, by wsunąć ją pomiędzy ich biodra przyciśnięte do siebie. Bawi ją to, jak bardzo męczy go dotyk, który nigdy nie dociera do upragnionego celu. Usta nieznajomego zapominają o pocałunkach, wydając z siebie pełen frustracji jęk, podczas gdy jego ręce zrywają w końcu denerwującą bluzkę.

\- _Reina_ … - mruczy przeciągle do ucha, a jej serce zamienia się w kamień. Odwraca się przodem do zdziwionej twarzy i popycha go na materac. Może jest zbyt brutalna. A może nie, bo jego oczy łykają łapczywie widok przed sobą, płonąc jak gorąca pożoga, która trawiła wtedy jej miasto. Wspomnienie sprawia, że irytacja zamienia się w gniew.

\- Mówiłam ci – warczy, gdy jej uda wpijają się w jego kolana, i gdy pomaga mu pozbyć się zbędnej koszulki – Zabroniłam ci tak do siebie mówić.

Nie ma prawa nazywać jej królową, kiedy ona właśnie po raz kolejny samą siebie zawiodła. Nie zasługuje na to miano, nie będąc w stanie spełnić własnych oczekiwań. Nie, kiedy tak bardzo boli to, że nie ma już siły powstać i wciąż walczyć o to, co jest dla niej najważniejsze.

Nie kiedy nie umie zaślepić umysłu iluzją ideału.

\- Jak chcesz, _querida_ , ale proszę, nie łudź się, że łatwo jest się mi powstrzymywać, kiedy jestem w _tym_ położeniu… - chłopak śmieje się, krótki, ochrypły chichot. Chuda klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada rozpaczliwie, jakby była więzieniem małego ptaszka, który nie umie wyrwać się na wolność. Nie umie, a może _nie chce_.

Odpycha ręce usiłujące na nowo zaatakować jak trujący bluszcz, badając ostre krawędzie obojczyków i żeber samymi tylko opuszkami palców. Pozwala im zsuwać się leniwie po napiętym, wilgotnym od kropelek potu brzuchu, by zawisnąć w bezruchu nad najbardziej wyczekującym elementem jego anatomii.

Pozwala, by ich oczy spotkały się tylko na tak długo, by posłać mu zimne, pełne gniewu spojrzenie. Przelewa w nie całą swą gorycz, jedyne, co jej pozostało, skoro zmusiła ból do zmiany w wyżerające od środka pożądanie.

\- Zamknij się, Valdez… - głos urywa się w połowie wymawianego nazwiska. Gęsta lawa wypala jej wnętrzności, a głowa sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie miała już miejsca na nową falę tępego bólu, wściekłości na samą siebie, że po raz kolejny złamała własną zasadę. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, obiecywała sobie, że nie pozwoli, by to stało się choć trochę rzeczywiste.

Siła nacisku dłoni jest większa, niż zamierzała, prawie okrutna. Głowa nieznajomego opada do tyłu wśród jęków bólu i rozkoszy. Jego plecy wyginają się, kierując lędźwie w stronę boskiego oprawcy. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko, choć wyraz jej oczu się nie zmienia.

Nie spodziewała się, że tak jej się to spodoba.

Zgrabnym ruchem pozbawia go spodni i bokserek, a on może tylko patrzeć, zdziwiony i przerażony, jak ona podziwia pulsujące bezładnie dzieło tych marnych kilku dotyków.

\- Co… Co ro-? – resztki głosu zamierają w jego gardle, gdy smukłe palce zaciskają się pewnie na swoim celu jak szpony drapieżnego ptaka na ciele napiętnowanej ofiary. Nigdy tego nie robiła, wypróbowuje różne rodzaje dotyku, zmienną siłę nacisku. Gdyby nie był taki sparaliżowany, wiłby się rozpaczliwie pod jej ciałem, ciężarem swojej najpiękniejszej celi.

Twarz nieznajomego jest już czerwona z wysiłku, spierzchnięte usta chwytają chaotycznie porcje powietrza. Głos ma chrapliwy, niemrawy szept błaga ją, żeby nie przestawała.

\- _Por favor_ … _Por favor, reina_ … - zapłaci jej za to, że znowu zignorował jej zakaz.

Szeroko otwarte oczy nieznajomego obserwują, rozbrzmiewając niemym krzykiem, jej usta zbliżające się nieuchronnie do jego koniuszka. Pozwala, by gorący oddech podręczył go jeszcze chwilę, zanim język nie lituje się w końcu nad jego cierpieniem.

Smakuje słono. Całuje go delikatnie, przytrzymując biodro nieznajomego, uciekając jeszcze na jakiś czas od ostatecznego zbliżenia, dręcząc go i napawając się jego szaleństwem jeszcze tych kilka ostatnich chwil. Umyka mu sprawnie tak, jakby złośliwa satysfakcja władzy posiadanej nad tym jednym człowiekiem miała wynagrodzić jej chwile, kiedy nie umie panować nawet nad samą sobą.

\- Nie martw się, _Graece_ , jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam…

Postrzępiona maska jest lepsza, niż sama bezbronna prawda.

* * *

 **ZJeM, 06.08.2016**

* * *

 **Od ZJeM:**

Kiedy fanfic w zamierzeniu terapeutyczny zmienia się nagle w hołd relacji femdom/male sub, widać wyraźnie, że musiałam pisać to właśnie ja.

Drodzy Czytelnicy, wiecie równie dobrze jak ja, jak trudno o polskie historie w tym fandomie, nie mówiąc już o takich, które można oznaczyć literą M… Umiecie pewnie wyobrazić też sobie, jak z tego samego powodu cieszy choćby najkrótszy komentarz na temat swojej pisaniny w naszym pięknym ojczystym języku… ;)

Dzięki za czytanie!


End file.
